A Cook off for Haruhi
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Haruhi makes the msitake to fall asleep in the empty club room when Kyoya comes and sees extra merchandise to sell. Howeer after hearing the story of Haruhi's parents first date, those pictures turn into the prize of a cook off in the host club to impress her. But really only the makings of a special dish catches Haruhi's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Ouran HSHC fan fiction. Since it's been practically a year since I signed up for FF I decided to add a little more to my variety of writing. Don't get me wrong I still have tons of Inuyasha writing that I'm on the mission to finish those stories so I can start another two stories which are pretty long and will take probably the whole year. But I'm getting ahead of myself, the past two days I scanned Netflix, saw Ouran and remember only seeing the brief first two minutes of it and assumed it wasn't my style of anime, (whatever it is with me and seeing a good anime and skipping it I don't know) but when I turned it on, I fell in love and watched it in two days. And before bed one night I got this cute little idea for a one-shot to start off my new set of Ouran stories (if I hopefully get ideas for new ones) So without further ado, I might have trouble with writing the characters so forgive that for a first timer, and I don't own Ouran HSHC**

Haruhi sighed walking down the hall to the music room location of the Host Club. Being the 'errand boy' of the club, even though she was a member, she was sent out to retrieve some more instant coffee for the club. Although being sent out to the super market was the last thing Haruhi felt like doing. Last night, in order to study for her history exam she was up 'til nearly two in the morning until she fell asleep at her desk and being awoken by her loud alarm clock at seven.

Through the whole day she had been yawning in every class, and barely ate lunch so she could squeeze in a quick nap that she hoped would keep her running for the rest of the day. But unfortunately she over looked the fact that the Host club would be open that afternoon, and that would take a lot out of her.

Muffling a yawn she pushed open the door and was expecting the usual greeting from the Host Club. Consisting of the other members in some cosplay standing around the seat of Takami and saying in all unison 'Welcome to the Host Club', yet saw it un-inhabited. There of course was the usual furniture, but none of the members were there. Haruhi's face darkened, as her grip on the bag tightened.

"Th….they're gone?" She yelled in the empty room. The sun was setting casting an orange glow into the room, as Haruhi walked over to the nearby table to see a note card on it while she placed the paper bag down. Picking up the note she noticed Kyoya's neat hand writing,

_Haruhi,_

_According to other circumstances, Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai have their own karate lessons, Takami seemed to have some home business to tend to and I had some of the club's accounting to catch up on. The twins came in as I was on the way out and I just sent them home, but they told me how they sent you out for the coffee, accept our apologies and do just go home and get your rest. Your father did call begging us to let you just go home and skip the club; I suggest you take this opportunity to catch up on your rest._

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoya_

Haruhi crunched the note in her hand, lacking sleep she was cranky of the fact they could have run by the fact they had these other activities to do earlier! Then she wouldn't have had to come all the way back here from the super market which was a long walk and wore her out even more, and now if she was going to go home that would be an even longer walk. Groaning Haruhi slammed her fist on the table when she spotted the nearby couch. The idea formed into her mind that just a small quick nap wouldn't be that bad, it was just a little after four so just taking a half hour yap would at least give her the energy to walk back home. Walking towards the loveseat she knew it wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep on, considering how hard it was, but she was in need to rest her eyes. Slipping out of her shoes she took off the uncomfortable school jacket and only laid down in the dress shirt that you could tell a little of the breast curve. Since the sign outside said they were closed, she didn't fret about having someone else walking in on her, as her eyes got heavy her eyes were soon hidden closed by the world.

* * *

Kyoya strode down the halls to Music room three with a displeased look on his face. How foolish it was to forget all those papers, not to mention the drive that held the files of the pictures he was to make the new Host books from. Opening the door soundlessly, he entered closing the door behind him with only a soft tap against the wall he was unexpected to see Haruhi soundly asleep on one of the couches.

His mouth was hung open awing over the sound sleeper, which he did admit looked a little cute. Her brown hair fell over her right cheek since she was sleeping on her left side. Her legs curled up to her body probably to keep herself warm since she was only in her dress shirt. Her mouth was curled open a bit as she breathed in and out with her hands placed gently on the cushion near her face.

The idea struck Kyoya how to use the fact that he had to come back here to retrieve his forgotten items, and Haruhi sleeping so peacefully here to his advantage as he reached into his pocket.

**The next day!**

"Sorry about yesterday Haruhi." Kaoru apologized to Haruhi as they walked to their class, along with his brother; being the more thoughtful twin he thought it best to apologize to making Haruhi come all the way back here and knowing how tired she was yesterday.

"It's okay Iguess, I mean it wasn't like you knew that the club was going to be cancelled." Haruhi sighed giving them a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just it was a shame to have the club cancelled. We had a new loving brother's approach." Hikaru sighed. He felt a warm hand place on his shoulder and looking over saw Kaoru giving him a smile.

"I know I was upset to, but there is today that we can look forward to." Kaoru comforted. Hikaru gently placed a hand on his twin's cheek and tilted it up.

"You give me strength Kaoru; I just hope that there will be guests to come watch it today. Or else I know I'd feel so sorry for the fact to see your disappointed face. Seeing you happy is the only way I can remain happy."

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured staring into his eyes. The girls of the hall squealed as they watched the two 'loving brothers' in action outside of the host club.

"I'm definitely going for the sake of those two!" One squealed.

"I'll go with you, my dance lessons were cancelled anyways." Another said as they awed over the brothers as they continued walking on either side of Haruhi.

"What was that about?" Haruhi muttered grouchily.

"Just advertising for the club," Hikaru said casually placing his hands behind his head as they walked into the room.

"Although it wouldn't do you any bad to flirt around with a few of the classmates that way they'll come to request you." Kaoru added.

"I just stick with the minimum of hosting." Haruhi mumbled taking her seat in-between the twins as the bell for classed for the day rang.

* * *

As classes were dismissed for the afternoon, the three first year hosts were making their way to prepare for the days club. Opening the door to the music room, they saw the usual setting for the casual day, considering how they were thinking up for their next cosplay event and were thinking of being Victorian styled. Mori was carrying Honey around on his shoulders that seemed a little groggy, after probably just having woken up from his nap. However when Haruhi walked in he immediately sat up and motioned for Mori to go over to her.

"Haru-chan!" He waved as he practically leapt onto her.

"Uh...good afternoon to you to Honey-Sempai." She smiled as greeting and looked up to the tall and silent Mori. "And to you to Mori-Sempai."

He only nodded in greeting as Honey practically tugged on Haruhi's sleeve. "Haru-chan, will you join me for some cake!" A sweat drop formed on Haruhi's head.

"But, the club's about to open. Can't you have cake then?" Honey's eyes seemed to tear up as he whipped them with his sleeve.

"So….you don't want to have cake with me?" He sniffled as Haruhi stiffened nervously.

"Oh…no Honey-Sempai it isn't like that! I mean I would like to have cake with you but all your guests do um…like seeing you act adorable and want some cake when they're here."

"But I'll have cake then to." Honey muttered looking up to Haruhi with his big chocolate eyes. Haruhi hesitated when she didn't know what to do next when she felt herself dragged to nearly the other side of the room into a suffocating embrace. There was only one other person in the world who did this beside her father and that was…well her 'father'…of the host club at least.

"Haruhi! You look so cute when you're distressed!" Tamaki squealed as if he were a girl.

"Can you please let go Tamaki-Sempai, it isn't that comfortable to be squeezed like this." Haruhi mumbled into his chest.

"How can I let go of something so cute?" He sighed squeezing her even tighter.

"You know boss," Kaoru said placing an arm on Tamaki's shoulder.

"It's probably only gonna make Haruhi want to go to someone who won't suffocate her every time they see her." Hikaru added placing his arm on the other. Tamaki's face went blankly shocked as he pulled Haruhi away to look at him.

"You wouldn't do that would you my dear Haruhi!" He yelled shaking her violently to get an answer out of her.

"That won't make this situation any better." The two Hitachiin twins said in unison.

"Alright I think that should be enough of that," The cool and calm voice of Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "We are after all going to have guests soon."

"Alright then shall we assume our positions?" Tamaki asked as he walked over to his usual seat and sat down moving to a different angle to have his chin rest against the back of his hand while the other was slung over the side of the chair. The other hosts moved around him at the right moment when the rush of girls entered into the room.

The requests were filing until all the Ouran hosts, excluding Kyoya who never was seen to sit down and host, had their appointments to chat. Honey and Mori played the usual childlike and older brother type which received a lot of 'awwws'. The Hitachiin twins were doing another act of telling the story of how Kaoru was having trouble learning the waltz and Hikaru was the one to give him the extra lessons he needed. And Tamaki was up to flirting with telling girls how they were all princesses.

"Haruhi?" One of the girls who requested Haruhi asked to retrieve Haruhi's attention from the other guests.

"Oh yes?" She asked giving them an apologetic smile causing all the girls at the table to blush.

"Uh…I was just wondering…if you ever tried to catch someone 'special' attention." She said looking away. The three of the hosts who were trying so hard to earn Haruhi's attention paused to listen into the conversation which was given a pause of Haruhi thinking.

"Now that I think about it, I only did that when I was a little kid but you know how kids aren't into the mushy stuff." Haruhi pondered.

"That's hard to believe." The second girl at the table said.

"Yeah, I bet you were really cute as a little kid that some girl just had to have a crush on you!" The third chipped in.

"Uh…..right." Haruhi mumbled although the other hosts knew how, being little boys themselves at one time, they weren't really that interested in other girls.

"But still, I was just wondering what you would like if someone wanted to…you know, ask you out?" The first one asked blushing as she diverted her eyes to her lap.

"Well, I think it's nice to be cooked for." Haruhi thought putting a finger to her chin. "My dad won my mom over in his attempts to cook and Mom found it hysterical that he made the worst dish she ever tried."

"How'd he go out with her then?" The third girl asked confused. Haruhi looked over and tilting her head smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well Mom wanted to show him the right way to cook." All the girls at the table had water pouring from their eyes

"So cute!" The all squealed.

Tamaki who was watching had water pouring from his own eyes as he was biting his lip to resist himself calling Haruhi, the boy, cute in front of his guests.

Kyoya looked up from his black clipboard that he was adding up the totals of the day on as the light of his glasses flashed. He noticed a familiar look on the twins face. The look they had when ever they had the plan of a game or contest. The two sets of eyes flickered from looking at each other over to Tamaki who went back to chatting with his guest. A contest was definitely brewing in their midst.

* * *

The doors of the club closed as the last gust left for the night leaving only the hosts of the club.

"Well I'm off," Haruhi said saying her goodnights as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door that was only left open ajar as she walked off.

"That was an interesting story she was telling earlier." Kaoru said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It was only of her mom and dad." Hikaru said resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. But looked mischievously up at his twin. "But it would make an interesting game."

Kyoya nodded at himself knowing how he was correct earlier when he noticed Tamaki looking over to the twins.

"Why not play a game Hikaru?" Kaoru asked glancing at Tamaki and back at his twin. "If Haruhi's mother thought it interesting to be cooked for obviously Haruhi thinks the same. So how about a game to win a date with Haruhi whoever can cook the best dish to her taste?"

Tamaki's eyes flashed as he turned to the two twins with an angry expression. However the two didn't notice or just ignored it.

"Yeah it would sound like something fun, wouldn't you agree boss?" Hikaru asked turning to the angry Tamaki.

"I bet he would want to join into this little game for a chance to date Haruhi." Kaoru added smirking.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE A CONTEST FOR WHOEVER WILL DATE MY DAUGHTR! AND WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD I BE IF I DATED HER!" Tamaki yelled running over to the two ready to shake them senseless but was stopped by Kyoya's hand holding him into place.

"Tamaki has a point; it is her choice for whoever she dates." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Exactly!" Tamaki agreed standing up.

"Which is why another prize will be offered to the winner," Kyoya added as he reached under the few papers on his clipboard and held five photos.

"What are those?"Kaoru asked as he and his twin crowded in front of Kyoya to get a better image of what he had and practically froze up, gawking.

"What are you two staring at?" Tamaki demanded pushing his way through in between the twins as he felt his face heat up.

Kyoya was holding the pictures of a sleeping Haruhi, all consisting of different positions while still in her dress shirt for school with a few consisted of the shirt being opened and showing her tank top.

"K…K….KYOYA!" Tamaki exploded rising on his toes in hopes to tower over Kyoya who was still keeping a calm exterior. "WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH PICTURES! DID YOU USE YOUR SPECIAL FORCE SKILLS TO SNEAK INTO HARUHI'S APPARTMENT AND TOOK THESE FILTHY PHOTOS?"

"Don't be absurd," Kyoya shrugged. "I just found her sleeping here the other day, and took the advantage to take a few pictures to add to the Host Club picture book. In some of the angles she looks just like a boy sleeping, but I decided to take a few pictures like these for the next time something like this would happen."

"THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE! A MOTHER SHOULD NOT BE TAKING PICTURES OF HER SLEEPING DQAUGHTER! SO FO THE SAKE OF THIS FAMILY I SHALL HOLD ONTO THESE!" Tamaki yelled moving to grab the pictures as Kyoya moved them farther from his reach.

"Looks like if you want those photos you'll have to play our game." The twins said in unison behind Tamaki.

"Fine," Tamaki sighed to only spin around and point his fingers at the two. "State the rules of this game!"

**I'm ending here 'because well it's more convenient for me. Please review whoever find this story and tell me how you thought of my first Ouran HSHC fan fiction. And remember, to join in next time (wink) the Host Club will be waiting. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Sempai," Kaoru grinned.

"Rule number 1: You can't have the dish made for you; it has to be your own cooking." Hikaru added.

"In that case we'll hold this contest in school." Kyoya suggested scribbling on his clipboard. "We'll have a referee watch as you cook."

"Rule number 2: You can't have another opinion on the dish. Others can't try this dish, telling you that you made it delicious or terrible." Kaoru said.

"Then you'll have a witness while you practice your dishes at home." Kyoya added.

"And three: You only have forty-eight hours to pick a recipe and practice." The twins said in unison.

"Which is why within the next twenty-four hours you have to contact me with the recipe you're doing." Kyoya said.

"Very well," Tamaki said clenching his fist up in front of him with a determined look towards the sky. "I accept your rules and we shall come here on Sunday for this competition to take place."

**Sunday**

Tamaki could feel his brain going into an overdrive panic when waiting around in the school kitchen with a bag of his ingredients in hand. Mostly it was only vegetables, since for the past two days miso was the only dish he could make on his own. But even then, he felt that something was going to go wrong today.

"Are you ready for our cook off boss?" Hikaru grinned leaning against the counter. The three were just waiting for the 'go' for the contest to begin, and it was obvious Tamaki was nervous considering he was biting at his nails.

"I be he's nervous," Kaoru whispered to his twin although loud enough to make sure Tamaki heard.

"Don't be nervous Tama-chan; I'm sure Haru-chan will love all of our dishes." Honey said walking into the kitchen carrying a paper bag of groceries with Mori.

"Wait you're going to be in this too!" Tamaki shouted at the upper class men. Honey blinked dumbfound idly, not sure why he was so shocked.

"Well the competition was open for all of us, that's why Takashi and I joined!"

"Even though it was just supposed to be us three," The twins muttered in unison.

"Although the more the merrier right?" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah," Mori said to make his existence known.

"Alright, then let's begin," Kyoya sighed clapping his hands for their attention. "Haruhi will be coming within an hour when I told her it was a club meeting and a requirement for her to come. Now for our judge to make sure none of you cheat." Kyoya stepped aside as a small woman walked in causing Tamaki's jaw to drop.

"Shima?"

"Don't act so surprised Young Master, we needed someone fair for this, and someone to make sure you don't set the school on fire." The old woman sighed walking towards the center of the open and large kitchen. "Begin."

Since there were five stoves and ovens, the contestants had no need to be interfering with each other, as they all set to their work. Tamaki was just chopping up vegetables to add to his miso and had very unsteady hands. He wanted the pieces to be chewable and neat but his hand was just too nervous that all were quite unevenly cut.

Putting all the vegetables into the pot of his miso, and that was all he could do was just let it cook along with stirring it. Sneakily he turned his head to view the others and what they were cooking. Honey was stirring the contents in a bowl, obviously a type of batter meaning he was making some type of sweet, Mori, was towering over something he was making, making it impossible for Tamaki to see and Hikaru and Kaoru were obviously working on a dish together, and that was probably from another culture.

Tamaki felt disappointed in himself and looked down at the miso that was now producing some gray smoke.

"IT'S BURNING!" Tamaki shouted looking this way and that for help when he just turned off the heater and tried cooling the hot miso with his breath.

"Well we know this contest is in the bag." Hikaru laughed mockingly with Kaoru.

The image evaded into Tamaki's mind if those two won. They would get those vile yet cute pictures of sleeping Haruhi. And not only if they won, what if Haruhi loved the dish those shady twins made? Then she might actually…date them!

Tamaki was scratching his head frantically in worry.

"I can't let that happen! My dish has to be better!" He yelled grabbing some bottles of spices and dashing a few of them inside and stirring for it to mix in. Finally the others were ready with their own dishes, and Tamaki was just adding a small pinch of salt. Wiping his brow, he knew this was the hardest effort he put into making this just for Haruhi, and it seemed like the world to him that she would like this. Was this what fathers felt?

"Alright bring a serving of your dish." Kyoya called in.

Tamaki gulped but got a ladle out and spooned out a small serving of miso in a bowl and retrieved a spoon when he walked slowly out into the cafeteria where only Haruhi was seated.

"What's this all about sempai?" She asked with her big brown eyes. Tamaki was holding himself in from just tossing his dish aside to go hug her, and was crying tears of how cute she was on the inside.

"Oh we just want to see who's a better cook." Hikaru answered walking in with a plate of a pasta noodles with a white sauce, while Kaoru walked in with one with a red sauce.

"What's the point of that? I mean won't you always have someone to cook for you?"

"Some people can cook for fun Haruhi." Kaoru added rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Haruhi muttered. "But I don't know why you want me to try your dishes."

"Well, it's just for fun not something special." Hikaru grinned.

"Try mine first Haru-chan!" Honey bounced over to her with a plate of slightly burnt cookies.

"Ok," Haruhi said shakily taking one of the smallest from the plate and taking a nibble. She closed her eyes trying the taste on her buds. You could tell it was a first time cookie, and tasted quite good besides the slight burnt taste that gave it a crunch. "It's very sweet Honey-sempai." Haruhi smiled, Honey twinkled with pride.

"Really?" Haruhi nodded confirming her answer. "Yea!" Honey laughed walking off and gobbling the rest himself.

"Alright now try my spaghetti." Kaoru said lifting a fork of noodles to her mouth. Tamaki could feel the steam come from his ears in jealousy that he had no clue existed. After all fathers had no jealousy for their daughters.

"I can feed myself Kaoru." Haruhi mumbled taking the fork and putting it in her mouth. She didn't have the heart to tell the two she didn't really like Italian, but still it tasted fantastic.

"Great," She said looking up at the smirking Kaoru acting like he won something.

"And now mine," Hikaru said as Haruhi stabbed a noodle. "It's Penne in white sauce." Haruhi looked at it oddly and put it in her mouth.

"Where'd you guys learn to cook Italian?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, we learned while one summer in Italy from a professional."

"What! You said we couldn't have any help!" Tamaki shouted accusingly.

"We said you can't have help cooking. Not our fault we learned how to cook then and remembered it now for this contest." The twins said in unison.

_Contest?_ Haruhi asked herself. "What did you make Tamaki-sempai?"

Tamaki looked down at his small bowl and held it out for her.

"Haruhi, I put a lot of effort in this miso! And I hope you enjoy it!" Haruhi blinked confusingly for a moment before taking the bowl and dipping the spoon and took a bite. Everyone was watching her expectantly but none were nervous as Tamaki. Haruhi swallowed and looked at the bowl of miso.

"Sempai?" She asked when he looked up giving her his full attention. "You put in too much salt." Tamaki seemed to have been electrocuted from the shock and shame. All was lost to him now. He lost to the Hitachiin twins. "But, if it was your first time…its good. I'm glad you put your work into it for me." She smiled at him.

Tamaki looked back at the smile and felt like he had seen the light. She liked his miso! Everything was not lost!

"Hey, what did Mori-sempai make?" Hikaru asked when Mori came out from the kitchen with a napkin over his dish in which he set in front of Haruhi and removed the cloth causing everyone to gasp.

"FANCY TUNA!" Everyone but Mori and Kyoya shouted in unison.

"How can this be fair?" Tamaki shouted to Kyoya.

"There was no rule against him making a dish she wanted to try." Kyoya smirked. Tamaki went back to sulking in the corner as Haruhi took a bite and was dazzled.

"So good!" She mumbled to herself.

"Well that makes Mori-sempai the winner I guess." Kyoya chuckled.

"Winner?" Haruhi repeated as Kyoya walked over to Mori and took out five photos.

"Yes, we held a cooking contest over these." Kyoya turned the photos to show her.

"No!" Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins shouted but was too late when Haruhi gasped and blushed.

"You….You PERVERTS!" She shouted sending the three boys into hiding to avoid her wrath but she still pursued after them.

Mori took the photos from Kyoya and stopped the large chase and held the photos for them to see, as he tore them up.

"Thanks Mori-sempai," Haruhi sighed but none the less smiled. All the dishes were good, but most didn't fit her taste all but one. One that wasn't perfect, and had effort. She remembered the story she asked her father of how he met mom, and he said…he cooked her horrible miso.

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think and maybe a sequel of another contest for Haruhi? I mean I opened the door that they obviously liked each other. Please review.**


End file.
